


That Would Be Enough

by Zantedeschia



Series: Letters Left Unsent [3]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Inspired by 'That Would Be Enough' from Hamilton, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mid-Canon, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: That would be enough. To know that these words have been said, though not by my voice and never to your ears. I confess that this isn't the first time I wrote you letters I never sent. I'm looking at them now, dozens upon dozens, the oldest dating back at least a decade ago.~~~A letter he never sent
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Series: Letters Left Unsent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	That Would Be Enough

To whom my heart belongs, 

First, let it be known that it is never my intent to send this letter, for I do not have the courage nor the reason to do so. It is so that I will be content that the words I long to say have been stored somewhere. 

That would be enough. To know that these words have been said, though not by my voice and never to your ears. I confess that this isn't the first time I wrote you letters I never sent. I'm looking at them now, dozens upon dozens, the oldest dating back at least a decade ago. 

But that isn't the point, is it? Something dark is troubling you, my dear Harry. You've locked yourself up again, caging yourself in the confines of your laboratory. It pains me to see you like this, lacking your usual spark, lacking the optimism and giddiness that I have come to associate with you after all these years. 

It feels so wrong. To look into your eyes and not see the joyous twinkle in them. To look at your face, once so bright and filled with hope, now crestfallen and dim. 

Harry. My Harry. I have known you too long to not recognize the change in your behavior. I know something–someone, perhaps–is bothering you, and whatever that is, I hope that you know you could confide in me about it. My concern for you is deeper than that of a lawyer's, than a friend's.

I don't pretend to understand the challenges you're facing. I don't pretend to comprehend the machinations of the worlds you built in your mind. But at the very least, my dear, let me help you. 

That would be enough. To know that I could do something, anything, to ease your worries, to bring back even the tiniest sliver of colour to your life, to grant you peace of mind, to be by your side, through anything and everything. 

If you could just let me in, let me be the light to guide you through this darkness, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will tell someday. Let me love you, if not as a lover, then let me love you as a friend. 

That should be enough. 

Always yours,  
Gabriel


End file.
